


Beelzebub as Day 11 of Obey Max!

by thelonelysiren



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Feels, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelysiren/pseuds/thelonelysiren
Summary: A hungry demon was hungry for cookies, and got stuck midway.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Beelzebub as Day 11 of Obey Max!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> All characters mentioned in the fic are owned by Solmare. The plot of the story however, is owned by one of our moderators, Kai.

In a home with seven rowdy demon brothers and one human that is often feuded over by the brothers, tranquility was an anomaly within the House of Lamentation. Some sort of screaming, shouting, arguing, or any other sort of rowdiness was not uncommon, as such a thing almost happened every hour of the day in Devildom.

However, today was a special case. With most of the brothers in some sort of an outing, the only remainers within the manor were a singular human and the Avatar of Gluttony, each minding their own business. 

MC was scrolling through Devilgram on their D.D.D. as they were laying in bed, when they heard a knock sound on their door. Sitting up from their original position while shutting their phone and laying it beside them, MC called out;

“Beel?” From behind the door, they could hear a soft groan. 

“MC...I need help.” The sixth oldest seemed to be in pain or extreme discomfort, judging from the tone of his voice. Feeling the worry embody their being, they quickly rushed to the door and pried open the door.

“Beel, what’s wrong?” Meeting the sorrowful gaze of the demon, MC couldn’t help but feel pangs of sadness from seeing such a frown on his face. It was as if one was to look at a sad puppy; it was just painful too see.

Beelzebub began fidgeting, shifting his hidden right arm behind him while averting his gaze to one of the vases that was placed on the table in the hallway. Small incoherent noises were heard from the demon as he became flustered.

“Beel, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on.” MC’s worry grew as he was delaying in relaying his troubles to them. They noticed the hand that was hidden behind his body and tried to take a peek, however, Beelzebub continued to shift his body to hide it even further. “Beel…show me your hand.” Flinching at the now authoritative tone of the human, the demon then revealed his hand, due to the pact that they had with him.

Now seeing what happened to his arm, MC couldn’t help but be speechless at what they were witnessing. It was rather something they had expected that would happen, also not at the same time.

“I...got my hand stuck.” His blush darkened once MC began laughing at him. Wrapping their arms around their stomach in pain, they continued to laugh for a considerable amount of time before calming down.

Wiping the forming tears at the corners of their eyes, their laughter settled down before they hunched over to catch their breath. Taking in deep breaths before standing up straight, MC then held Beelzebub’s hand, or encapsulated hand.

He had gotten his hand stuck in a cookie jar.

Now sitting on the couch of the House of Lamentation’s common area, MC stared at the Avatar of Gluttony’s hand that laid on his lap, still stuck inside the cookie jar. It took all of their willpower to not let out a small giggle, however, they were able to succeed in holding it in. Grabbing ahold of the rim of the jar, MC commented;

“You really couldn’t help yourself, could you?” They tried gently tugging on the jar in an attempt to free the demon’s hand. It really seemed stuck, as his hand would not allow the jar to get through. 

“It was Barbatos’s hellfire mushroom rolled cigar cookies...they’re so good, I had to get to them before anyone else did…” Beelzebub pouted as his stomach began growling. His other hand moved to his stomach, as if he was trying to tame the beast that was his bottomless appetite.

“Didn’t he just drop them off this morning when Lucifer was about to have an outing with Lord Diavolo?” MC asked while they yanked on the jar with even more strength. “Ah, nevermind, that was a dumb question.”

“Mmmm…” MC took a glance at his other hand, and began comparing its size to that of the cookie jar’s rim. His hand, despite being rather large, should be small enough to slide out of the cookie jar; so why was his hand stuck? Humming to themselves after thinking of a possible reason, they then turned to look at the Avatar of Gluttony.

“Beel, are you holding a cookie in your hand?”

“...”

“Beel.”

“...Yeah…” Resisting the urge to face-palm, MC sighed as they found the problem. 

“Beel, let go of the cookie, then your hand can be freed.” As if a lightbulb was turned on in his brain, Beelzebub followed their orders and squeezed his hand out of the jar. Rubbing where there was a red ring forming on his hand, he turned to MC with a wide smile.

“Thanks for the help, MC. If Mammon or someone else came home and saw that, they’d just laugh at me.” He then laughed and took the cookie jar, as if forgetting his problem that had just happened moments ago, and began stuffing his face again with the treats. MC couldn’t help but laugh softly at the demon.

“You know, your hand was stuck in the jar literally 10 seconds ago, Beel.” The demon replied to their warning with a happy hum, continuing to stuff his face.

“Mmmish fime.” 

Then sitting in a comfortable silence, aside from the jubilant chewing noises, the sixth oldest brother soon finished the jar of treats within several minutes. Then wiping his mouth with his jacket’s sleeve, Beelzebub turned to the human with a wide grin on his face.

“Thanks for helping again, MC.” 

“No problem, Beel. I’m happy to help out.” MC then noticed a few crumbs on the corners of his face as they were looking at him. Taking a handkerchief from their pocket, they motioned to Beelzebub; “Beel, look over here for a second. You still have some crumbs.”

“Hm?” Wiping his face clean of crumbs, MC gave the demon a quick kiss on the cheek before smiling to themselves after admiring the clean work they had done, as well as taking a long glance at his face. 

“There, all better.” Flustered at the sudden kiss from the human, Beelzebub let out a soft chuckle before giving the human a kiss on their cheek, returning their gesture. 

“You’re so cute, MC.”


End file.
